


Jingle Bells

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Jingle Bells

**Title:** Jingle Bells  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #192: Jingle Bells  
 **Warning(s):** Silliness  
 **A/N:** Harry owes Severus big time.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Jingle Bells

~

“Isn’t this brilliant?” Harry whispered as they walked behind the carollers.

“This is your worst idea ever, Potter, and that is saying something,” Severus huffed.

Harry smiled. “I bet that deep down you’re having fun carolling.”

“Any ‘fun’ I may be having is buried so deep as to be untraceable.”

Harry rolled his eyes. The group stopped at a house and started singing ‘Jingle Bells’. Severus closed his eyes. “Potter,” he grated out. “You will owe me many sexual favours for this.”

“Will they involve jingle bells?’ Harry chuckled.

Severus smirked. “Wait until you see where I put the bells.”

~


End file.
